50 Shades of Pokemon
by CaptainGameMaster
Summary: 50 shades like never before. Fifty stories each to bring out you inner beast. Story contains Romance, Saucy scenes, Human X Human, Pokemon X Pokemon, Human X Pokemon, and much more. Better have some tissues nearby, because your keyboards gonna get messy


**50 SHADES of POKEMON**

Dear lucky readers, It is a privilege that I present to you "Fifty Shades of Pokemon" This story will be many things, a chapter story, one-shots, human X human, pokemon X pokemon, human X pokemon, romance, smut, & erotica.

I do hope you enjoy this fanfic. If you have any ideas for one-shots I am always open to new ideas (EXCEPT YAOI!) If you have an idea feel free to submit them throgh PM ONLY! I will post as often as possible but I am using a compter with broken keys so it may take a while some times.

Just remember: THIS IS NOT CANON, And all characters that get it on are over 18 in my version.

Also I am back from a long long long hiatus. I hope this fic turns out well.

**SHADE 1: Pokemon seX & whY**

AGES for this chapter

ASH 20

Serena 19

Clemmont 18

Bonny 17

It was a dark and stormy night in the Kalos region. Ash and Serena had gotten separated from Clemont and Bonny. Ash, Pikachu and Serena took cover in a cave. Serena let her Fenniken out of his pokeball and had him start a fire to keep warm. Soon Pikachu and Fenniken were asleep in the back corner of the cave.

"Ash are you sure you still don't remember me?" asked Serena. "I'm sorry but I can't recall ever seeing you at Professor Oak's summer camp." Serena had looked crest-fallen as she brought her knees to her size c cup breasts. "Look Serena just because I don't remember you now does not mean I don't care about you. It's just after my dad left things sorta got fuzzy. I don't really remember much from before I started my journey all those years ago." Serena got up and looked Ash right in the face. "Oh Ash, I'm sorry, I didn't realize how hard you had it."

Ash was having another 'hard time' right now but this problem would have to wait until after Serena went to bed. "Why don't you go off to bed. I'll be along soon." Ash suggested. "OK" she simply replied. She unrolled her sleeping bag and laid down to go to sleep.

About a half hour passed and Ash was still up. He looked around the cave to make sure everybody was asleep. After making sure they were he unzipped his pants and removed them from his waist. He pulled out his raging hard on and began to furiously pmp up and down thinking of the time he saw May naked at the waterfall. He pictured her bouncing up and down making her boobs jiggle. His thoughts soon drifted over to Serena who's breasts were right here in the room.

He stopped himself and got up to go make sure Serena was actually asleep. He shook her and gently called her name, but she did not stir. He turned her over on her back and gently unbuttoned her top. He took her shirt off to see that she was not wearing a bra. This made his cock ache. He gently sat on top of her belly and began to need her breasts. He bent down and took one nipple into his mouth and licked feverishly. It soon became rock hard and he moved to the other breast doing the same.

Once both nipples were hard he parted her breasts and lay his seven inch cock between the valley of her breasts. He closed them and pressed them together and began to thrust gently between her magnificent boobs. Soon his rhythm began to speed up and Serena woke up to see Ash's dick spurt hot semen all over her face. She was in such a shock that her mouth dropped open and his seed went into her mouth. She quickly closed her mouth and savored the flavor. It was salty but had a taste to it she just couldn't place.

When he finished ejaculating he heard a voice he did not want to hear at that moment. "Ash Ketchm! Is this what you meant by caring about me?" Serena said in an upset voice. "S-s-s-Serena I c-c-c-can explain..." You care about me so much that YOU get to have all the fun? Now lay on your back." "But?" "NOW!" Ash got onto his back and looked up. Soon his vision was covered by Serena's bubble butt, her vagina sat on his mouth.

"What are you waiting for start licking!" Serena half shouted not wanting to wake up the Pokemon. Ash was forced to start licking Serena's most secret spots. He began to lick up and down, up and down. He soon grazed his tongue across her clit and she began to shudder. Ash lifted his head as munch as he could and began to lick, stroke, even suck on her clit. "A-a-a-a-ash... I'm Gonna..." GUSH a torrent of cum came shooting out of Serena covering Ash's face and most of the ground. Serena collapsed backwards and Ash jumped up to grab her.

"A-Ash p-p-put it in me. I want it." Serena managed to mumble out as she came down from her high. "Are you sure serena it might hurt..." "I don't care Ash as long as it's with you then make me your cum dump for all I care. I-I love you." Ash lined himself up with Serena's fuzzy mound and began to press in. The head slipped in quite easily due to the massive orgasm Serena just had. Ash kept pushing until he reached her maiden hood. "Are you sure your sure? Once I go through you'll no longer be a virgin. "Ash, this is what I've dreamed of since I started puberty. Just do it. Make me your woman."

Ash pulled his cock all the way out of Serena and thrust it back in as hard as he could. Blood and girl cum litterly started flying out all over the place as Ash was thrusting so hard he couldn't control it. He soon found her G-spot and Serena moaned a loud moan which was soon held back by Ash's lips locking with hers. He repeatedly jammed his cock at her g-spot making her squirt all over Ash. Again and again he would slam against her spot to make her squirt more.

"S-Serena I'm gonna... cum soon. I gotta pull out." "N-n-n-no, stay inside me. I want to feel you fill me with your essence." "But what if you get pregnant?" I want that because if you decide you don't really love me then I'll always have our child in memory of you." Ash couldn't hold back any longer and began to shoot rope after rope after rope of sticky cum inside Serena's womb.

They laid like that for a few hours with Ash's softened dick still inside her, the two of them cuddling. It was almost time to get going so they got dressed before Pikachu and Fenniken could find out what had happened last night. "Fenniken return" stated Serena as she aimed her Pokeball and beamed up the fire fox pokemon.

The two trainers and Pikachu began to search for Clemmont and Bonny for a few hours when they finally caught up to them. "Serena? What's that white cream all over your face? Bonny asked. Serena took her finger and scooped off some of what bonny was talking about. Crap, I never cleaned Ash's cum off my face. Serena thought. "It's a new facial cream that Ash helped me make. It's supposed to keep the skin smoothe for a long time. I must have used too much. Heh heh heh." "Here I'll rub it in for you!" Before Serena could object Bonny had rubbed Ash's cum into Serena's face and Bonny's hand.s

Hmm... smells good she took a lick and her eyes went wide. "It's delicious! Ash can you and I make some tonight?" Serena got mad and shouted a firm "Hell No!" "Ok" Bonny said dejectedly. "But Ash promise me that if you ever make too much you'll give me some?" "I'll tell you what Bonny if it's okay with Serena I'll help you make some next year. OK?" "OK!"

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of 50 Shades of Pokemon. I have been away for a while but now I'm back. Feel free to PM me with a suggestion and read (which you probably already done) and review. Thanks.


End file.
